Once Upon a Misfit
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka? Pairing: Black Christmas terselubung, yaoi. Proceed with caution because I just hate flames.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Head Over Toe

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Rahasia, seenggaknya sampe chappie depan. (Yah, walopun kayaknya udah jelas, sih)

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Well, ada yang mau tuntut saia karena bikin cerita agak terlalu ga jelas ini? Ga ada? Syukur deh. Hehehe…

Putting that aside, enjoy, mah men~! :D

* * *

Para yeti berlarian dan para elf mencicit sambil berusaha menghindar dari sabetan pedang dari pemuda pirang bermantel merah yang sekarang sedang mengamuk di workshop Santoff Clausen. Terlihat North sedang bersembunyi dalam kantornya sambil berharap pemuda itu tidak merusak mainan-mainan yang sudah dikerjakan susah payah oleh para yeti.

_**PRANG!**_

Baiklah… keadaan mulai gawat.

"Nick, berhenti merusak mainan-mainan itu!" terdengar suara Tooth berteriak dengan frustrasi. Dia hanya disana untuk melihat keadaan gigi North yang katanya agak sakit, tetapi ternyata North memanggilnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pemuda ini.

"Tidak! Keluar kau sekarang, Bapak Tua! Atau aku akan menyiramkan cat biru pada robot-robot ini!"

_Tidak, tidak! Kalau aku keluar sekarang, dia pasti membunuhku!_

"Cepat!"

North masih juga menolak untuk keluar.

"Satu!"

Masih menolak.

"Dua!"

Masih juga merasa kantornya adalah tempat yang aman.

"Tiga! Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada robot-robot merah ini!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku keluar! Sekarang turunkan kaleng cat itu dan kita bicara," North akhirnya menyerah dan membanting terbuka pintu kantornya.

"Nah, coba saja kau lebih cepat sedikit, Pak Tua!"

North memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

"Nick, kau tahu hari Natal—"

"Baru saja selesai, Ayah. Dan kau seharusnya sekarang ada di rumah untuk mengajariku berkelahi. Kau sudah janji, ingat"

Satu detik, dua, tiga detik berlalu dan akhirnya North menepuk kepalanya begitu dia sadar bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar ayah yang tidak baik. "Oh, astaga! Aku lupa, Nak."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerlingkan mata dengan kesal. "Sudah kuduga," ucapnya sambil berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan lagi panggilan depresi dari North.

Dia sudah muak diduakan oleh pekerjaan ayahnya!

* * *

"Papa, seharusnya kau cukup tahu untuk menolak tawaranku…" suara dingin itu kembali bergema.

Pitch langsung berlari sebelum rambatan tumbuhan bisa melilit kakinya.

"Tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri," ucap gadis berambut hijau di sebelah yang berambut hitam.

"Hentikan ini sekarang juga!" bentak Pitch, tetapi suaranya terdengar lebih tidak mengintimidasi dari yang dia inginkan.

Terdengar lagi tawa dingin. "Dan kalau aku tidak mau, Papa?"

Kedua mata Pitch terbuka lebar selebar kelopaknya membiarkan. Ketakutan jelas di matanya.

* * *

Nicholas Saint North Jr. sedang berkeliling dengan wajah masam. Santoff Clausen tidak bisa menenangkannya, dan sekarang dia tengah berada di sebuah tempat antah berantah. Baiklah, bukan antah berantah, tapi jarang dia datangi.

Kota Burgess masih diselimuti oleh salju. Dan dia sedikit sebal karena tumpukan salju itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Santoff Clausen yang terus-terusan menyandera ayahnya dengan setumpuk pekerjaan.

Dengan kesal, ditendangnya setumpuk salju putih dengan kaki bersepatu boot hitamnya. Wajahnya makin masam saja ketika salju itu hanya makin menempel pada kakinya.

Baru saja dia akan menendang lagi ketika dia mendengar bunyi ringkikan kuda yang tentu saja terdengar aneh di tempat ini.

Dia berbalik ketika hembusan angin kencang menerpa tengkuknya dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Nicholas Saint North Jr. mengakui bahwa dirinya memang perlu pasangan hidup.

Waktu serasa terhenti ketika dia melihat wanita pertama yang bisa membuatnya terpana oleh kecantikannya.

Wanita itu… kecantikannya mengalahkan langit malam hitam yang dihiasi oleh taburan berlian berupa bintang dan senyum Man in The Moon!

"Demi Man in The Moon…" gumamnya terpana. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap wanita yang bahkan sudah tidak terlihat itu lagi.

* * *

North mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke rumahnya sendiri dan hal itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Tetapi, tertangkap oleh anaknya dan harus menerima serangan pedang anaknya akan lebih tidak menyenangkan. Maka dia bertahan untuk mengendap seperti pencuri. Dia tidak mau harus menghadapi Nick yang sedang marah.

Dia nyaris terjatuh karena kaget ketika pintu terbanting terbuka.

Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya dan ketika dia berbalik, Nick ada disana dengan senyum yang menurutnya aneh.

"Oh, hai Nick. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan pulang secepat ini," ucapnya takut.

Ketika Nick mendekat, North yakin dia akan dihabisi begitu saja.

Tapi sabetan pedang yang dia tunggu-tunggu tidak datang juga. Hanya sebuah tawa bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Nick. "Hai, Yah. Kau lelah, kan? Cepat tidur dan kembali bekerja besok," ucapnya sambil terus berlalu untuk ke kamarnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, North merasa ada yang salah dengan anaknya (selain kenyataan bahwa Nick senang sekali melawannya).

* * *

Jack tidak habis pikir. Kalau Nick adalah anak North, dan North adalah orang Rusia, kenapa Nick tidak berbicara dengan logat yang sama?

"Oh, itu karena Nick terlalu lama tidak bertemu North. Ya… kau tahu, dengan North yang harus bekerja dengan setumpuk mainan dan Nick yang akan terus-terusan menjadi pemuda berdarah panas… kurasa dia belum memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain untuk mencari lawan bertarung adalah keajaiban," ucap Tooth panjang lebar sambil memeriksa keadaan gigi para teman Guardian-nya.

"Ya? Kumohon? Temani aku, Sandy? Aku harus bertemu dengan wanita ini sebelum aku mati!"

"Kau tidak akan mati, _mate_," malah Bunny yang menjawab

"Hanya peribahasa, Bunny," balas Nick.

"Uh… baiklah. Kau mau aku dan Sandy menemukan _sheila_ manis ini, Nick?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Bunny langsung menatap Jack.

"Apa?" tanya Jack tidak terima dipandangi.

"Kau kan hafal seluk-beluk kota Burgess. Bantu dia, Frosty. Lagipula, aku sibuk karena Paskah sebentar lagi datang."

Jack tentu saja keberatan dilemparkan tanggung jawab seperti itu, tapi melihat Nick yang sedang mabuk kepayang oleh cinta, dia merasa tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah… kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Jack!" teriak Nick senang. "Oh, bahkan hatimu juga seputih salju segar! Kau lebih baik daripada yang pernah kudengar!" ucapnya sambil memeluk Jack dan berputar-putar dengan Guardian termuda itu di pelukannya yang dapat menghancurkan tulang.

"Turunkan aku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tidak jadi membantumu!" teriak Jack panik dan pusing. Si pemuda dengan rambut dan janggut cokelat itu segera menurunkannya. Alisnya yang tebal terangkat dengan antisipasi ketika Jack mendesah lega. "Uh… _okay_, pertama, aku hanya membantumu karena aku menganggap North sebagai ayah dan itu berarti aku harus menganggapmu sebagai saudara dan saudara itu seharusnya saling menolong."

Nick mengangguk.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi—memelukku dan memutar-mutar diriku—aku sumpah aku tidak akan menolongmu."

"Baiklah."

"Fuuh, kalau begitu… coba kita lihat apakah wanita ini tinggal di Burgess. Seperti apa rupanya?"

"Cantik."

Jack ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya sendiri ke tembok atau tiang terdekat karena frustrasi. "Selain _itu_, Nick."

"Oh, ya."

Jack memandangnya dengan tidak sabar. Nick menghembuskan napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Dia berambut hitam panjang, bergelombang, uh… kulitnya pucat seputih salju, atau mungkin agak abu karena cuaca mendung waktu itu, sedikit terlalu kurus tapi aku yakin dia tidaklah lemah, matanya abu-abu dan emas terang dan rasanya aku bisa tenggelam hanya karena menatap sepasang matanya itu… dia sangat anggun, apalagi ketika dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu ketika dia menunggangi kuda hitam, gaun hitamnya juga begitu anggun, oh, dia cantik sekali! Mengalahkan langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang, mengalahkan cantiknya Venus de Milo yang masih penuh misteri itu, mengalahkan manisnya susu dan madu yang biasa kuminum tiap pagi. Dan bibirnya itu, astaga! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana rasa bibir tipisnya ketika nanti aku menciumnya!"

"Woah! Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup jelas! Cukup, Nick, sebelum aku muntah karena pendeskripsianmu yang berlebihan itu!"

* * *

Jack berkeliling Burgess dengan harapan untuk bertemu dengan wanita manis ini secepatnya. Dia tidak tahan engan keadaan workshop yang sedikit canggung semenjak Nick memutuskan bahwa dia akan tinggal di workshop untuk menunggu kabar dari Jack.

Dia sudah meminta bantuan Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, Cupcake, dan bahkan Sophie yang baru berumur tujuh tahun, tapi sampai hari ketiga pencarian ini, usahanya belum membuahkan hasil sama sekali!

"Urgh…"

"Kau tidak terlihat senang hari ini, Jackie," suara manis seorang gadis memecah acara meratapnya.

Ketika dia berbalik, seorang gadis berambut hijau berdiri dengan senyum manis di belakangnya.

"Spring!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Tadah~! Ini Shira-baka—ahem, Shirasaka Konoe dengan cerita baru yang sedikit terlalu gajhe~!

Stay tuned for more episode~! XD

Love and a lotsa yaoi  
Shirasaka Konoe


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Rahasia, seenggaknya sampe chappie depan. (Yah, walopun kayaknya udah jelas, sih)

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Kalo dipikir-pikir lagi… style menulis saia berbeda dengan yang dulu loh. Dulu saia selalu bikin summary buat tiap chapter sementara sekarang cuman satu summary untuk satu cerita. :D *ga guna deh* Itu bagus ato buruk ya? =A=

Lalu, ada yang tertarik bikin cerita pake pair Pitch/Kozmotis? Ada ga? Kalo ada, bikin aja, kalo bisa bikin rate-m yang hot dan panjang, nanti saia ripiu seripiu-ripiunya. Ya? *ga tau diri mode: on. Geplakked*

Ahem, sebaiknya kita tutup bacotan ga guna saia ini.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Spring!" seru Jack.

"Hai ho~! Apa kabar?" sapa Spring balik sambil memeluk Jack dan langsung bersin. "Ugh, dingin seperti biasanya," sindirnya dengan cengiran ramahnya yang khas.

"Ahahaha, apa boleh buat. Aku roh musim dingin, sih," balas Jack sambil mengembalikan senyum itu.

Ini adalah Lady Spring, salah satu dari Empat Musim Bersaudara. Jack bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga tahun lalu dan entah bagaimana caranya bisa akrab dengan gadis ini walaupun Jack pada awalnya yakin dia tidak akan bisa akrab dengan _apapun _yang berbau musim semi, tentu saja karena pengalamannya dengan—ahem, itu tidak akan penting untuk diceritakan, maka biarkan saja seperti itu.

"Jadi… kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Spring sambil mengikuti Jack.

"M-hm. Aku sedang mencari orang dan aku belum menemukan petunjuk sama sekali selama tiga hari."

"Mau kubantu?"

Jack memandang gadis berambut hijau itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Spring, kau teman yang paling baik yang pernah kumiliki!" serunya sambil melompat dan nyaris memeluk Spring sampai dia ingat bahwa dia hanya akan membuat gadis itu bersin lagi.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Jadi, kau pernah dengar anak North yang namanya Nick? Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya dan dia akhirnya meminta tolong pada Bunny dan entah bagaimana caranya Bunny melemparkan tanggung jawab ini padaku dan Sandy tidak bisa menolongku dan Tooth sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena banyak anak yang giginya lepas dan North bahkan mendukung sekali aku pergi dan mencari orang ini sendirian!"

Spring bersiul kecil, kagum pada kapasitas paru-paru Jack.

"Euh… jadi, seperti apa rupanya?"

"Dia… berambut hitam bergelombang, kulitnya pucat, anggun, matanya emas keperakan, tapi mengingat Nick sedang mabuk, bisa saja itu tidak relevan, jadi anggap saja matanya cokelat atau abu-abu atau campuran keduanya, matanya sayu, dan dia memakai gaun hitam tidak berlengan dengan rok berkibar-kibar terakhir kali, atau pertama kali, Nick melihatnya."

Spring mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha mencerna informasi itu dan akhirnya mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, aku akan cari ke sebelas barat dan kau cari ke sebelah timur, okay?"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Setelah seharian berkeliling, Jack akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke tempat semula tanpa hasil. Sebenarnya ada hasil sih, hanya saja tidak berguna.

Wanita itu tidak tinggal di Burgess.

Atau tepatnya malah mungkin keberadaan wanita itu bisa dibilang meragukan.

Wanita waras mana yang menaiki kuda, yang berlari, dengan memakai gaun di tengah udara dingin tanpa ada kamera (yang menurut Jack pasti tidak ada karena tidak mungkin wanita itu lari terus ke hutan dan meninggalkan para kameramen)? Jadi, coret juga model atau artis yang sedang _shooting_.

"Ada hasil, Spring?" tanya Jack sambil berbalik ketika merasakan semilir angin hangat, yang sedikit aneh mengingat udara saat ini sangat dingin, yang menandakan kedatangan Spring.

"Sayangnya tidak, Jack. Tidak ada wanita dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu disini."

Dengan kesal, Jack menggeram. "Harusnya saat itu aku langsung saja bilang padanya dia gila dan menolak permintaan konyolnya! Tidak mungkin ada wanita yang dengan gilanya menunggangi kuda yang berlari dengan kencang dengan gaun tidak berlengan di tengah udara dingin begini kalau dia sama sekali tidak berprofesi sebagai model atau artis! Oh, astaga! Spring! Aku bisa gila!"

Tidak juga.

"Euh… kuda?"

"Iya."

"Kuda hitam?"

"Euh… iya. Kenapa?"

Wajah Spring langsung kehilangan warnanya. Dan bukan dalam makna konotatif. Pipinya yang merah merona langsung berubah pucat, mata magentanya langsung menjadi biru tua, dan rambut hijaunya langsung berubah menjadi pirang. Ya, bisa dibilang seperti orang yang kehilangan darah dari wajahnya yang biasanya terjadi jika sedang ketakutan atau gugup atau khawatir, tetapi sedikit lebih ekstrim.

"Spring? Rambutmu kehilangan warna. Lagi."

"Aih, Jack. Sepertinya, Nick tidak mabuk ketika dia berkata bahwa mata wanita itu emas keperakan."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang seharusnya kita cari."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Wew, ternyata chappie ini ga bisa panjang-panjang. Percuma dong saia bikin anda semua nunggu selama berhari-hari. Ahahaha, ya sudahlah ya *plakked*

Chap tiganya sih udah selese sejak minggu lalu, secara itu duluan yang saia bikin sampe ketika saia sadar bahwa ini cerita, kalo langsung dilanjutin pake itu chappie, bakalan ga nyambung sama summary-nya. Maaph ya… bahkan orang linglung seperti saia juga bisa bikin kebodohan yang bodoh. *all: ah, ngga juga tuh. Udah biasa lu bikin hal-hal bodoh, mah.*

Hehe… maafkan kebodohan saia dan tinggalkan ripiu? Pliiis?

Love and idiocy,  
Shirasaka Konoe


	3. Chapter 3: The Awful Moment of Truth

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Jelas banget kok di chap ini.

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Euh… inilah chap tiga yang tadinya adalah chap dua.

Btw, dia Siberia ada hutan tundra ga sih? Kalo ngga ada, kasih tau ya~! Nanti saia benerin.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"NOOOORRRTTTHH!" teriakan Jack bergema sampai ke sudut terpencil workshop.

"Jack! Hahah! Ada apa? Kau tidak perlu berteriak, kau tahu," sapa North sambil tertawa riang seperti biasanya.

"Kita dalam masalah besar! Sangat besar! Oh, ya ampun! Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya!" cerocos Jack sambil mencengkram kerah North kencang-kencang. Lalu dia mulai panik, dan napasnya memburu dan kulit putihnya sedikit membiru.

"Jack!"

"YA?!" balasnya terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Setelah beberapa kali menghela napas, akhirnya Jack berhasil mengangguk dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Spring…"

"Hah?"

"Lady Spring… aku bertemu dengannya tadi dan sepertinya… Nick… dia…"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" North langsung beteriak histeris. Kalau ada yang terjadi pada anaknya… dia pasti akan dibunuh oleh istrinya yang sekarang sedang dalam tahun keseratus ekspedisinya menaklukan hutan tundra Siberia bersama dengan spirit-spirit penghuni tampat dingin.

"Nick bukan jatuh cinta pada wanita…"

"Apanya?"

"Dia bukan hanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang bukan wanita sama sekali. Dia jatuh cinta pada Pitch."

Perlu lebih dari enam detik sebelum otaknya bisa mencerna informasi berlebihan dari Jack. "Apa?" akhirnya dia bersuara juga.

"Dia jatuh cinta pada Pitch. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Lady Spring."

Si gadis berambut hijau itu langsung mucul dari antah berantah. "Hai ho~! Apa kabar, North? Kau tidak kelihatan terlalu baik, kau mau mencoba ramuan baruku? Biasanya setelah minum ini, orang-orang tidak bisa berhenti bekerja selama satu minggu~!"

"Lady Spring, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Hmm… bagaimana mulainya, ya? Aku juga _nggak_ terlalu ingat sih…"

North nyaris saja mengguncang-guncang gadis berambut hijau itu kalau bukan karena bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari luar dan langit serasa bertambah gelap.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang jelaskan."

Mereka bertiga langsung berbalik ke arah suara itu. Suara seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan kulit sepucat salju dan mata sehitam malam (dalam hati Jack bersyukur karena dia setidaknya bukan Pitch).

"Mother Nature…" nama itu bergulir dari mulut North.

* * *

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tawar North dengan sama sekali tidak peduli pada gerutu Lady Spring dan Jack yang sudah bosan mendengar cerita itu berkali-kali. Tapi tampaknya Mother Nature sama sekali tidak keberatan, dia malah terlihat bangga dengan ceritanya.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan sedikit lebih pelan lagi. Ahem… sejak tiga tahun lalu aku mengawasi Papa, dan mungkin sedikit-sedikit membantunya—tanpa dia ketahui, tentu saja—untuk mendapat kembali kendali atas para Nightmare. Lalu, aku terus mengawasinya selama dua tahun terakhir untuk melihat apakah keberadaannya mengganggu anak-anak. Ternyata tidak juga, karena dia hanya memberikan mimpi buruk pada anak-anak yang memang membutuhkannya. Oh, Sophie kecil nyaris saja digigit oleh anjing liar kalau dia berani untuk bermain sendiri di hutan."

"Sophie?"

"Iya, Sophie Bennett, adik Jamie Bennett, Sophie yang itu.

"Aku baru mendengar namanya dalam ceritamu sekarang."

"Aku lupa tadi."

"Oh. Jadi dia tidak jadi digigit anjing liar kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Mengesampingkan fakta tentang Sophie. Aku akhirnya meminta Man in The Moon untuk membebaskan Papa karena kurasa dia sudah belajar cukup banyak. Manny memberiku izin, dan aku pergi ke tempatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kujelaskan keadaannya, dan dia menolak! Maka kuminta dia dengan baik-baik dan kukatakan aku akan meminumkan ramuan Spring padanya kalau dia tidak mau dan—"

"Itu sih, mengancam," sela Jack.

"Hmm… baiklah, mengancam. Dan, ya… Papa keras kepala sekali dan dia enggan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, jadi kupaksa dia minum ramuan tidur spesial buatan Spring."

"Tapi kami salah bawa," kali ini Spring.

"Aku malah memberinya—"

"Mencekokinya," Jack lagi.

"Oh, ya. Pokoknya, yang dia minum adalah ramuan edisi terbatas buatan dewi Aphrodite dan Spring yang warnanya mirip. Dan… itu membuatnya berubah menjadi wanita."

"Mother Nature langsung tidak bisa menahan diri dan langsung memaksa Pitch memakai gaun-gaun buatannya," sela Spring kali ini dengan nada bosan.

"Oh, kalian harus lihat, Papa manis sekali dengan gaun itu!"

"Pasti manis sekali," sela Jack dengan suara bertabur sarkasme.

"M-hm, itu benar. Akan kupaksa lagi dia nanti. Ya… akhir cerita, dia merasa muak karena harus memakai gaun-gaun berwarna-warni. Lalu dia kabur setelah gaun kesepuluh yang berwarna hitam—kurasa karena dia menyukai gaun itu—dengan seekor Nightmare yang namanya Onyx… dan kurasa dialah yang Nick lihat."

Lagi-lagi North menghirup napas. Lalu membuangnya. Dan menghirup napas lagi. Lalu membuangnya. Lalu menghirup lagi dan berkata untuk kesekian kalinya, "Bisa tolong ulangi lagi?"

"Baiklah—"

"Cukup!" teriak Jack dan Spring bersamaan.

* * *

"_Mate_, aku masih punya sekitar tiga juta lagi telur untuk dihias. Apa tidak bisa kita lakukan ini setelah Paskah?"

"Tidak, Bunny. Masalah ini harus selesai secepatnya!"

"North, apa sebaiknya aku melakukan _check up_ untuk gigi kalian dulu? Kudengar astronot tidak boleh sakit gigi dan kurasa kita juga harus demikian kalau akan melakukan ini."

"Tidak juga, Tooth. Prajurit yang baik tidak akan terhambat oleh sakit gigi."

"Sejak kapan kami ini prajurit?"

"Sejak kalian menjadi Guardian, Jack."

Sandy tidak protes, atau lebih tepatnya tidak dianggap sedang memprotes oleh North walaupun jelas sekali Sandy ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh, hai, Yah. Kau sedang bermain?" tiba-tiba saja Nick datang dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Ti—iya! Kami sedang bermain."

Nick sedikit heran dengan nada bicara North, tetapi dia biarkan saja. "Baiklah… kalian bermain, aku akan ke Burgess untuk melihat-lihat. Dah," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi dan hilang dari pandangan.

Akhirnya North kembali angkat suara. "Kita mulai."

Para Guardian yang lain entah kenapa langsung saja bersemangat dan segala macam gerutu seakan tersimpan di laci paling dalam di otak mereka. "Siap!"

Dengan gagah berani, mereka melesat dan pergi untuk menjalankan misi.

Misi kali ini; Tangkap Boogeyman dan Seret Dia ke Workshop Santoff Clausen!

* * *

Sebenarnya, Bunny sedikit heran. Kalau Mother Nature memang mengawasi Pitch, kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja padanya dimana sang Boogeyman berada. Dengan begitu, dia tidak harus mengendap-endap seperti pencuri dengan Jack menempel padanya sedekat _ini_. Dia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma musim dingin yang menyegarkan. Sedikit beda dari 'menyegarkan' pada musim semi, tapi tetap saja menyegarkan. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mendekatkan hidungnya pada rambut Jack dan mengedus.

"Bunny—"

"Ah! Maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu—"

"Shh!"

Bunny langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua cakarnya dan mengangguk pada Jack yang kelihatan bingung.

"Ah… itu dia," bisik Jack sambil menunjuk pada bayangan gelap yang mulai berubah menjadi sosok Pitch.

Sang Nightmare King terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Matanya tidak tajam dan menusuk, malah terlihat sedikit sayu, dan warna abu-abu di kulitnya sedikit lebih pudar, nyaris putih pucat. Tapi sepertinya dia menjadi lebih waspada karena dia langsung berhenti berjalan ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain di dekatnya.

Ada hawa dari roh lain.

"Frost… dan Bunnymund, kulihat," sindirnya setelah yakin dia tidak salah.

"Hai, Pitch. Kami tidak tahu kau disini," Jack jelas-jelas berbohong sambil merangkak keluar dari semak-semak dan dari bawah Bunny (ya, bayangkan saja posisi mereka seperti apa tadinya) setelah sadar bahwa bersembunyi tidak lagi ada gunanya.

Pitch tentu saja tidak peduli dengan Jack berbohong atau tidak. Dia hanya peduli tentang satu hal.

"Dan, atas apakah aku boleh menerima kunjungan kalian sore ini?" tanyanya sebelum membiarkan bayangan-bayangan di dekatnya membuka jalan bagi puluhan Nightmare yang tadinya sedang menikmati tidur sebelum bekerja di guanya. Seringai di wajah tirusnya tidak pernah berarti baik. Jack dan Bunny tahu itu.

Dan ketika puluhan Nightmare mengepung mereka berdua, mereka tahu pasti apa definisi dari 'tidak baik'.

"Jack, aku hanya mau kau tahu. Kalau kita misalnya tidak berhasil selamat dari ini, aku akan merasa sangat menyesal tidak pernah me—"

"SERBUUUU!" tiba-tiba saja suara North menggema memenuhi hutan dan Pitch langsung berbalik sebelum menghindar dari sabetan pedang North.

Keningnya berkerut begitu sadar bahwa kelima Guardian sedang berkeliling mengepungnya. "Lima Guardian berkumpul. Aku tersentuh," cecarnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Tangan kirinya terlipat dengan anggun ke belakang punggungnya dan tangan kanannya memberi aba-aba untuk bersiap dan hanya menyerang begitu diberi perintah.

"Tidak pernah apa, Bunny?" tanya Jack pelan sambil menyengir karena lega dan tahu bahwa dengan adanya Guardian yang lain mereka tentu saja akan selamat.

Sambil bersiap dengan bumerang di kedua tangannya, Bunny mengerlingkan matanya. "Oh, lupakan saja aku pernah bilang begitu."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Hm… kayaknya ada yang aneh sih, tapi saia ga tau yang mana. Apa ceritanya kecepetan, ya?

Ya, saia menunggu komentar dari anda semua dengan sangat (tidak) sabar sekali~!

Love and peace  
Shirasaka Konoe


	4. Chapter 4: The Half-Hearted Rejection

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Nick/Pitch. Yep.

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Akhirnya! Siksaan UAS selesai! XD

Chapter baru ini adalah sebagai perayaan.

Enjoy~! XD

* * *

Nick berjalan memasuki pabrik mainan ayahnya dengan langkah agak lunglai. Bahkan sampai hari ini juga, dia masih belum bisa menemukan si cantik yang telah menawan hatinya itu. Apa sebaiknya dia meminta tolong pada Manny?

Sambil menghela napas, pemuda itu langsung berjalan ke arah beranda di ruang tamu agar bisa melihat bulan langsung dan mengobrol walaupun dia tahu paling-paling dia hanya akan berbicara sendirian.

Dia mendorong pintu ke beranda sambil mengucapkan salam pada Manny; "Manny, selamat ma…lam… wow…" sampai ketika sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

Rambut panjang hitam bergelombang yang lebih indah dari langit malam bertaburan bintang, tubuh gemulai yang dibalut oleh gaun hitam anggun, mata sayu berwarna emas keperakan yang lebih indah dari berlian manapun…

"Kau…"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya dan menyelipkan rambutnya yang diterpa angin malam yang lumayan kencang ke belakang telinganya.

"Selamat malam, Nicholas," sapa wanita itu dengan suara semanis madu.

* * *

"_Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Pitch sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan yang diarahkan padanya._

_Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tooth tetap mencoba meninju wajahnya (seperti dulu), Sandy melecutkan cambuk dari pasirnya, Bunny melemparkan bumerang-bumerangnya tanpa henti, Jack mencoba untuk membekukan kakinya, dan North terus-menerus mencoba menebasnya dengan pedang._

_Para Nightmare dengan gampang dikalahkan (tentu saja karena jumlah mereka juga lebih sedikit dibandingkan terakhir kali Pitch menggunakan mereka)._

_Ketika Nightmare terakhir kalah dan Pitch tersisa sendirian dikepung oleh para Guardian, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Dan dia tidak protes ketika mereka menyeretnya ke Santoff Clausen._

* * *

_Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka North akan bersimpuh di kakinya sambil memohon agar dia mau membantunya._

"_Kumohon, bertemulah dengan anakku, dan tolak dia, atau lakukan apapun agar dia melupakanmu!" pinta North._

"_Hah?"_

"_Dia jatuh cinta pada sosokmu sebagai wanita!"_

_Walaupun hal itu agak memuakan bagi Pitch, dia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. "Hm… bagaimana kalau… tidak?" balasnya. Lebih baik membiarkan anak North tergila-gila pada sosok yang tidak pernah ada—alias dirinya—daripada membantu Guardian._

"_Kumohon, Pitch. Kau tega membiarkan pria tua ini bersujud di kakimu semalaman?" bujuk North lagi._

"_Euh… kalau saja lupa, aku lebih tua darimu, North. _Jauh_ lebih tua," balas Pitch sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam lilitan tali di badannya. "Lagipula, aku baru tahu ada metode meminta tolong seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi sambil mendengus kesal karena dia sadar tali-tali itu tidak akan lepas._

"_Ayolah, Pitch. Kau juga seorang ayah, kan?" bujuk Tooth sambil menatap mata Pitch dengan memelas._

"_Kalau kau sedang bicara tentang Mother Nature, maka jawabanku akan tetap tidak."_

"_Dia bukan anakmu?"_

"_Bukan. Dia tidak sama dengan anak si Cossack ini," jawab Pitch sambil menunjuk North dengan kakinya. "Aku tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk meminum obat mencurigakan hanya agar Seraphina bisa bertemu dengan pria yang dia sukai."_

_North memandangnya dengan kecewa._

"_Apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku mau pulang sekarang."_

_Baru saja mereka akan melepaskan ikatan pada Pitch, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang._

"_Manny! Apa kabar, hah?" sapa North. Terlihat siluet Pitch di lantai. "Kau ingin bicara dengan Pitch."_

_Pitch mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk apa Man in the Moon berbicara dengannya?_

"_Ya, teman lama. Kau ingin bicara tentang?"_

_Bulan berpendar, meredup sedikit, berpendar lagi, dan begitu untuk beberapa saat._

"_Tidak, tidak, ti-dak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya."_

_Berpendar dan meredup lagi._

"_Aku tidak peduli!"_

_Meredup, berpendar, dan bersinar dengan sangat terang. _"Akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu? Kumohon?"

"_Hah… baiklah. Akan kulakukan."_

_Sekali lagi sinar yang terang._

"_Sebaiknya kau pegang janjimu."_

_Dan setelah bersinar dengan terang, bulan kembali seperti biasa._

_Pitch berbalik kepada Guardian. "Panggil Spring atau Seraphina, atau mereka berdua sekalian. Dan suruh mereka membawa ramuan itu."_

* * *

"Kau…"

"Selamat malam, Nicholas," sapa wanita itu dengan suara semanis madu.

Astaga. Wanita itu tahu namanya!

Nick langsung memeluk wanita berambut hitam—yang tidak dia sadari adalah Pitch—yang telah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari itu. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu," gumamnya. Dia barus saja akan mencium Pitch ketika Pitch mendorong pemuda itu dengan lembut. Dia menatap dalam-dalam mata biru Nick.

"_Apapun yang kau lakukan, tolong tolak dia dengan lembut. Aku tidak tega melihatnya sakit hati."_

Tangannya yang kurus dan pucat hinggap di pipi Nick dan yang satunya lagi di pundak si pemuda berambut cokelat. "Tidak bisa," ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nick dengan kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

Pitch berpaling dari Nick dan berjalan menjauhinya, tetapi Nick langsung menarik tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke dalam pelukan. Matanya tidak bisa fokus, dia berusaha untuk melihat kemana saja asal bukan pada anak North ini. "Kumohon, lepaskan aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" desak Nick. "Aku… aku mencintaimu. Sungguh! Kau cinta pertamaku, sejujurnya."

Pitch mendorong dada Nick, tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya (ada banyak bayangan untuknya kabur, tapi North sudah secara spesifik memintanya untuk tidak kabur begitu saja). "Aku hanya tidak mau. Semakin cepat kau lepaskan aku, semakin cepat kau sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku," kata terakhir itu terasa masam di lidahnya.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh walaupun aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya!"

Pitch mengerlingkan matanya. "Itu yang mereka semua katakan. Sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Lalu mereka pergi dan bahkan tidak tahan melihatku!"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu! Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Pitch semakin putus asa. Bukan hanya dia tidak bisa membuat Nick melupakannya, dia malah membuat Nick semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Aku ini laki-laki," ujarnya ketika dia merasa ini semua semakin keterlaluan saja.

Si pemuda keturunan Rusia itu memandangnya sebentar, lalu tertawa pelan, dan makin lama semakin keras. "Oh, hahahaha… kau harus mencoba lebih baik dari itu. Tapi usaha yang bagus. Walaupun aku tetap tidak akan melepasmu."

"Aku tidak main-main!"

"Dan kau berharap aku percaya?"

"Aku…"

"_Jangan sampai dia tahu kau adalah Pitch."_

"Aku…"

"Kau mau?"

"Aku…"

"_Kumohon, Pitch."_

"Ah, persetan! Aku ini Pitch Black, sialan!" teriaknya dengan putus asa sambil mendorong Nick jauh-jauh dan mengangkat bayangan gelap di belakangnya lalu membentuk portal untuk para Nightmare. Pasir hitam dari kuda-kuda hitam bergelung di udara dan membentuk monster raksasa di belakangnya. "Kau lihat ini? Hanya Pitch Black yang bisa membuatnya, dan itu aku! Dan terakhir kali kuperiksa, Pitch Black itu sepenuhnya laki-laki! Kalau kau masih perlu bukti, aku bisa mendatangi kolong tempat tidurmu dan membuatmu menangis dan berteriak mencari ibumu sambil menghisap jari hanya dengan memberimu mimpi buruk!" teriaknya lagi sebelum menutup portal itu dan berlari ke dalamnya sebelum tertutup benar, meninggalkan Nick yang hanya bisa terpaku menatap tempat dimana Pitch tadi menghilang.

North dan Guardian yang lain langsung mendobrak pintu ke beranda dan hanya menemukan Nick yang terdiam. "Nick! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi? Aku sumpah aku mendengar bunyi gemuruh tadi!" Tooth mencecernya dengan serunut pertanyaan.

"Yah…" panggil Nick pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku… jatuh cinta pada Pitch Black," gumamnya.

North menunduk dan menghela napas. "Aku tahu, Nak…"

"Oh, ya ampun…" gumamnya lagi sambil berjalan melewati ayahnya, Jack, Bunny, Tooth, dan Sandy dengan langkah agak menyeret.

* * *

Pitch meminum segelas penawar dari Mother Nature dengan kesal.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"_

Dia tertawa kecil, miris mengingat itu. Di atasnya, bulan bersinar terang.

"Oh, diam kau. Apa maksudmu kerja bagus? Sedikit sarkasme, eh?"

Mother Nature memandang ayahnya dan untuk sesaat dia mengira ayahnya sudah gila. Tapi begitu dia melihat bulan berpendar, dia tahu Pitch hanya sedang berbicara pada Man in the Moon.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan kerja bagus."

Pendaran bulan menjawabnya.

"Ya, Tsar, kau mengerti juga akhirnya. Aku mengacau. Kurasa ini berarti aku tidak mendapat permintaanku?"

Pendaran lagi.

"Hmm… sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu mau meminta apa."

Sinar terang, redup, lalu bulan kembali seperti biasa.

Pitch segera berdiri dan menjauhi aula besar dengan atap transparan itu. Dia mengantuk. Mother Nature memberinya baju untuk menggantikan gaun hitam yang masih dia pakai dan dia tidak pernah lebih bersyukur dari ini melihat jubah dan celana panjangnya.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat ke tempat tidur dan mulai merasa dia sedang tidur di sisi yang salah. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan merayap ke kolong tempat tidur. Dia putuskan mungkin tidur di _atas_ tempat tidur sesekali bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Kasur empuk dan selimut lembut yang hangat memanjakannya.

Tanpa sadar sebuah kalimat kabur dari mulutnya ketika dia tertidur.

"_Kuharap kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Tadah~! Akhirnya, siksaan UAS selesai dan saia bisa kembali kesini~!

Ada yang mau ikut merayakan dengan memberi ripiu? XD

Love and freedom  
Shirasaka Konoe


	5. Chapter 4,5: Interlude, The Make Over

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Nick/Pitch. Yep.

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Chapter ini semacam chapter bonus. Isinya adalah tentang dandan-dandanan Pitch sebelum ketemu Nick. Ehehehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Panggil Spring atau Seraphina, atau mereka berdua sekalian. Dan suruh mereka membawa ramuan itu."

Satu kalimat perintah, satu jam bermalas-malasan, satu cangkir eggnog, dan satu piring kue-kuehan kemudian, kedua orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba bersama dengan Jack.

Mother Nature dengan mata berbinar menggenggam tangan Pitch. "Papa, kau memanggilku karena kau bersedia menerima tawaranku atau hanya karena permintaan Man in the Moon saja?"

"Tidak. Hanya karena Man in the Moon memintaku untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka," jawab Pitch dengan wajah masam sambil menunjuk ke arah North dan kawan-kawan.

"Oh, sayang sekali…" gumam Mother Nature kecewa. Tapi begitu dia ingat akan ramuannya, wajahnya kembali cerah. "Kau akan memakai ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat botol berisi ramuan berwarna merah itu.

"Sebanyak aku ingin mengatakan tidak… ya. Aku akan memakainya," jawab Pitch sambil mengambil ramuan itu dari tangan anaknya. "Jangan ada yang ikut," ancamnya, sebenarnya lebih ditujukan pada Mother Nature yang baru saja akan mengekor ke ruangan kosong tempat Pitch akan pergi.

Lima menit kemudian, Pitch kembali lagi.

Dalam tubuh seorang wanita yang membuat rahang para Guardian jatuh.

Jack harus menarik kembali hinaan dalam hatinya ketika beberapa lama lalu mengatakan dengan penuh sarkasme bahwa Pitch pasti manis sekali dengan gaun. Pitch berambut hitam, panjang, dan beergelombang, tubuhnya sedikit kurus tetapi berisi di tempat-tempat strategis, lengan panjang, pinggangnya langsing, kakinya jenjang, pinggul yang tidak terlalu lebar tetapi bulat, dan leher ramping yang anggun. Wajahnya sedikit lebih berisi ketimbang aslinya, matanya agak sayu dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, di atasnya adalah garis alis hitam yang tipis, lalu hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan elegan (dan ketika dia merengut, bibirnya makin membuatnya manis), dan tulang pipinya yang agak tinggi tetapi lembut.

Lalu mata Jack kembali turun dari wajah Pitch…

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu," ujarnya risih karena Jack memandangi bagian belahan kerah jubahnya (atau tepatnya, apa yang terlihat pada belahan itu). Ya, Jack kan remaja. Normal baginya untuk memandang seperti itu. "Ada yang punya baju cadangan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, oh! Aku mau mendandaninya!" Tooth berseru seakan baru mendapat boneka baru.

"Aku juga!" balas Mother Nature dan Spring sambil membuka peti yang susah payah mereka bawa ketika Jack memanggil mereka dan menjelaskan keadaannya sedikit. Dari dalamnya, dikeluarkanlah oleh mereka bertiga sebuah gaun hijau beludru, kimono ungu biru dengan ikat pinggangnya, sebuah gaun khas China dengan belahan tinggi, gaun merah a la zaman Victoria, gaun balon merah muda, kimono lagi, sebuah baju khas Thailand beserta pernak-perniknya, baju untuk penari Bali (juga dengan pernak-perniknya dan rangkaian bunga untuk rambut), dan sebuah gaun hitam dengan banyak renda dan lapisan dan rok yang berkibar-kibar dan lebar dan tanpa lengan.

Mereka bertiga memandang Pitch dengan satu set baju di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Mata sang Nightmare King terbelalak dan dia mundur selangkah, dua langkah… dan hanya bisa pasrah ketika Tooth dengan cepat menangkapnya sebelum dia bisa kabur.

* * *

Bukannya cepat-cepat menyiapkan Pitch, para wanita ini malah asik mendandaninya.

Pertama mereka cat kukunya dengan cat kuku berwarna merah salem, lalu dihapus dan mereka mencoba warna heliotrope, tetapi masih juga mereka hapus dan merka ganti dengan macam-macam warna lainnya.

Lalu wajahnya. Eyeshadow hitam, ungu tua, biru tua, perak, hijau, emas… semuanya mereka cobakan padanya.

Dan yang paling menyiksa adalah baju.

Pertama Seraphina memaksanya memakai gaun China merah dan memuji betapa seksinya pahanya jika dibiarkan terbuka, lalu Spring memaksanya memakai baju khas Thailand dan dngan senang hati mengepangi dan menggulung rambutnya, lalu Tooth memaksanya memakai baju penari Bali dan rambutnya yang panjangnya sampai ke punggung itu dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga putih kecil yang harum. Setelah baju penari, kimono-kimono yang ternyata bukan hanya ada dua itu dipaksakan padanya dan mereka mencoba segala macam kombinasi padanya. Lalu gaun balon juga dipakaikan padanya, rambutnya diikat setengah. Setelah itu, gaun hujau beludru yang sedik,it panas, lalu gaun merah a la era Victoria, dan terakhir (oh, akhirnya) adalah gaun hitam dengan banyak renda.

Yang paling menyiksa dalam memakai gaun hitam ini sama dengan memakai gaun merah tadi. Korset.

Tooth dan Spring dengan senang hati mengencangkan korset itu sampai dia tidak bisa bernapas dan Mother Nature mengatakan masih kurang kencang (sekarang dia tahu kenapa ada wanita yang punya phobia terhadap korset). Setelah dia benar-benar kesusahan napas, dia dipaksa memakai sebuah _garter_ _belt_ untuk baju dalam, lalu sepasang _stocking_ hitam, sebuah kurungan kawat untuk menjaga bentuk rok (tapi tidak sebesar yang dulu biasa digunakan para wanita), dan sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan gaunnya. Roknya yang berat membuat kawat penyangga yang dia gunakan makin berat dan dadanya trasa sedikit dingin karena bagian leher, bahu, dan sedikit dadanya tidak tertutupi.

Tapi dia masih bisa berjalan dengan anggun dan itu membuat para Guardian bertepuk tangan.

Dan satu komentar yang membuatnya nyaris meledak. "Kau benar-benar lebih cocok menjadi perempuan, Pitch."

* * *

**End of Interlude**

* * *

Ahahaha… karena saia bingung bagian ini mau dimasukin dimana di chap sebelumnya, saia putuskan untuk dijadiin chapter terpisah aja.

Dan saia akui. Saia menikmati menyiksa Pitch disini, hahahahai~! *digerus sama Nightmares*

Okeh, ada yang mau ripiu? :D


	6. Chapter 5: Uh-oh, This Spells 'Trouble'

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Nick/Pitch. Yep.

**Rate:** T. Untuk sekarang. *trollface*

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Okeh, chapter panjang sebagai permintaan maaf karena saia ga apdet untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Maaf~.

And the plot thickens.

Dan saia baru nyadar bahwa saia ini bener-bener kebluk. *nangis di pojokan emo* Saia ketiduran di depan lappie yang masih menyala dan baru bangun skarang padahal rencananya tadi malem mau apdet setelah disiksa di tempat les, dan malah ngapdet ceerita lain dulu. Lalu… ya, gitu deh.

**Nekophy**~! Maaph kamu jadi nungguin sampe tengah malem~! Tapi saia dari sononya kebluk~! QAQ

**Chima-nee**~! Ini cerita akhirnya apdet juga~! TT 7 TT

Okeh, cukup adegan telenovelanya. Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Waktu serasa berjalan dengan sangaaaaaat lamban. Apalagi tiap kali Nick datang bergabung dengan para Guardians yang sdang berkumpul dan duduk di ruangan itu dengan wajah kesal, mata agak bengkak dan kantung mata (karena kurang tidur), sebuah rengutan di bibirnya, tautan alis, dan aura 'diam kalian' yang dia bawa.

Bunny akhirnya merasa dia adalah yang paling dewasa di antara para Guardians dan dia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi, dia harus bisa mengembalikan Nick seperti dulu lagi.

Sebagian besar alasannya adalah karena Nick yang seperti ini membuat North jarang mengajak Guardians kumpul-kumpul dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Jack tanpa harus memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ugh… itu bisa dihapus, kan?

Pokoknya dia sudah berkeras.

Maka dengan gagah berani layaknya seorang prajurit Pooka (dia memang prajurit Pooka), Bunny melompat ke ruangan tempat Nick sedang diam dan merengut sampai puas.

"Ey, mate. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya untuk membuka percakapan.

"Hah…?" hanya segitu respon dari Nick.

"Baiklah… kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku jatuh cinta pada wanita cantik yang ternyata bukan saja adalah laki-laki tapi juga musuh bebuyutan kalian. Oh, ya, aku _sangat_ baik-baik saja," jawab Nick dngan muka kesal.

"Err…" Bunny bingung mau menjawab apa, lagipula Nick sudah lanjut menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"Lagian, gimana caranya dia bisa ada disini dan kalian bisa membiarkannya?"

"North memintanya untuk menolakmu pelan-pelan agar kau melupakannya tanpa tahu dia Pitch."

"Oh, ya. Rencana yang bagus sekali."

Bunny menghela napas. "Dengar, mate. Maaf kami ikut campur, tapi sungguh, North hanya ingin melindungimu. Dia tidak mau kau sakit hati."

Nick memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku bukan kesal karena kalian ikut campur."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya kesal karena kalian tidak menyuruhnya mengatakan semuanya langsung padaku. Aku berhak tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu setelah kau tahu, kau akan apa?"

"Paling aku akan berkelakuan seperti mayat hidup selama beberapa hari karena patah hati."

"Itu sama saja."

Nick mengangguk. "Kalau misalnya Pitch itu benar-benar perempuan… apa kalian akan membiarkanku menyukainya?"

Bunny membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, lalu menutupnya kembali ketika tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, lalu membuka kembali, menutup kembali, beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya dia menjawab, "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia… ya, dia adalah Pitch."

Sebuah gerutu keluar dari mulut Nick. "Baiklah, ini juga membuatku kesal. Bisa tidak kalian memikirkan yang berhubungan dengan kalian saja? Anggap aku ini semacam roh yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian atau apalah, terserah. Kalau ada roh lain yang jatuh cinta padanya juga kalian tidak akan mlakukan apa-apa kan? Lalu memangnya apa yang membuatku harus tidak boleh menyukainya?" dia diam dan berpikir sebentar sebelum menambahkan; "Selain fakta bahwa dia itu laki-laki?"

Kali ini juga Bunny tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Karena Nick adalah anak North? Karena North adalah Guardian? Karena kalau anak seorang Guardian menyukai musuh bebuyutan dari nyaris semua roh yang ada di bumi akan menimbulkan skandal seperti yang dia baca di majalah-majalah manusia akhir-akhir ini?

Kali ini, Bunny tidak menjawab dan Nick pergi begitu saja.

* * *

North dulu adalah seorang bandit terhebat sepanjang masa. Bahkan kabarnya dia pernah mengalahkan orang hanya dengan sebuah pisau steak! Dia sangat pemberani. Dan keberaniannya itu membawanya ke Santoff Clausen yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Tapi seberani apapun seorang North, dia tetap tidak bisa menatap mata anaknya yang memandang tajam padanya seakan berkata; "Jawab sekarang atau kutebas kau menjadi sepuluh bagian."

"Aku benar-benar hanya tidak ingin kau sakit hati."

"Sakit hati karena apa? Karena dia Pitch? Aku tidak akan sakit hati! Baiklah, mungkin aku akan sakit hati karena ditolak atau apa. Tapi justru kau yang membuatku sakit hati! Kau hanya menyuruhnya menolakku karena kau tidak ingin dia menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Guardians-mu! Kalau dia roh lain, apa kau akan melakukan itu? Tidak, kan?!

"Kau tidak mau aku jatuh cinta dengannya karena kau begitu terpaku pada kenyataan bahwa dia pernah mencoba untuk membunuh kalian! Bukan karena hal lain! Kau hanya berusaha untuk mencegahnya masuk ke dalam kelompok eksklusif kalian!

"Lagipula, Yah, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi seandainya kau ingat sekali saja untuk menemaniku seperti ayah dan anak pada umumnya!"

"Nick, dengarkan ak—"

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku mendengarmu kalau kau tidak pernah mendengarku?! Kau—"

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan sebuah dehaman.

"Err… apa aku mengganggu?" Mother Nature berdiri di pintu ruangan itu dengan senyum khasnya.

North memandang anaknya yang masih merengut. "Tidak, silakan saja bicara padanya," jawab Nick sambil melipat tangannya dengan kesal dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mother Nature menunggu sampai Nick benar-benar keluar sebelum akhirnya wajah tenangnya berubah. "Oh, North! Aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa! Papa menghilang! Dia tidak di rumahku, dia tidak sedang menyebarkan mimpi buruk, dia tidak ada dimana-mana!"

"Rumahnya?"

"Tidak ada! Barang-barangnya berantakan dan ada bekas-bekas pertarungan dan sepertinya dia dibawa paksa. Oh, ya ampun… kau harus menolongku, North! Kumohon…" isak Mother Nature. Wajahnya memerah dan airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi… padanya… aku tidak tahu aku harus melakukan apa…"

North bingung dia harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini! Menolong Pitch? Memangnya dia berkewajiban untuk menolong si Boogeyman itu?

Dan ketika itu dia sadar bahwa Nick benar.

Dia memang terpaku pada kenyataan bahwa Pitch pernah mencoba membunuh mereka. Dia benar-benar terpaku pada keinginannya untuk membiarkan Pitch tetap di luar kelompok eksklusifnya. Oh, astaga. Apa ini berarti dia monster?

"Baiklah, M. Beritahu padaku. Kira-kira siapa yang ingin menculiknya?"

Mother Natur berpikir sebentar. "Aku… aku tidak tahu… terlalu banyak."

Mata biru si pria Rusia terbelalak. Terlalu banyak? Apa maksudnya?

"Sejak Papa menjadi lemah, banyak sekali roh yang mencoba mengajaknya bergabung."

"Kenapa bukan mengajaknya bergabung ketika kuat?" tanya North. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran roh-roh yang lain.

Mother Nature menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika dia kuat, dia bisa kapan saja berbalik menjadi ancaman bagi roh lain. Tapi kalau dia lemah…"

"Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengaturnya di bawah kaki mereka…" akhirnya dia sadar.

Dan roh apapun, jika digabungkan dengan Pitch yang bisa dikendalikan, akan sangat berbahaya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Nick mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu.

* * *

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… kau harus belajar untuk tidak ribut di rumah orang, kau tahu. Hm… walaupun aku tidak keberatan kalau kau melakukannya di atas tempat tidur di bawah tubuhku," suara berat yang terdengar dari seluruh sudut ruangan itu membalas teriakan Pitch.

Pitch menggeram kesal. Tangannya terikat kuat dan cahaya di sekelilingnya mulai membuatnya pusing. "Hah, maumu. Aku tidak akan mengikuti apa maumu, kau roh terkutuk!"

Itu juga hanya dibalas oleh kekehan berat dari roh lain yang ada di ruangan terang itu. "Oh, kau harus, Pitch. Ingat betapa kau dulu berteriak di bawahku dengan wajahmu yang manis itu? Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu."

"Kau sakit, brengsek! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Lalu suara itu berkumpul di satu tempat, perlahan-lahan di tempat yang sama sebuah figur tubuh terbentuk. "Tidak bisa, sayangku. Kalau kau kulepas, kau akan pergi. Kita tidak mau ada hati yang hancur, kan?"

Tawa Pitch penuh dengan sarkasme. "Oh, ya, tentu saja kita tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Kan?"

Rasanya Pitch ingin mencekik leher yang baru setengah jadi itu. "Kau yang meninggalkanku! Sekarang apa maumu?!"

Tubuh di depannya makin jelas; sesosok pria tinggi dengan sorot mata biru laut yang tajam, rambut pirang bergelombang tumbuh sampai tenguknya, hidung mancung, tulang pipi yang tinggi. Seperti patung-patung dewa Yunani.

Dan mengingat bahwa dia memang salah satunya membuat Pitch semakin ingin mencekiknya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai dewa. Tidak pernah.

"Aku mau kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, sayangku. Kau menyebar rasa takut dan membantuku memenangkan perang. Kita pasangan serasi, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Pitch kesal. "Lagipula, perang apa yang kau menangkan? Setahuku, Ares yang atau Athena yang biasanya membawa kemenangan."

Pria pirang itu tertawa lagi. "Lidahmu tajam, masih seperti dulu," geramnya pelan di telinga Pitch, lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh si Boogeyman di lehernya. "Wangi tubuhmu juga… masih sangat menggoda."

"Kalau kau suka bau debu, ya. Memang menggoda sekali," balasnya masih dengan kesal.

"Kau masih marah karena aku meninggalkanmu? Ayolah, Pitch. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sakit hati karena kau memberiku mimpi buruk."

"Kau juga memberiku mimpi buruk. Bedanya hanyalah aku memberimu mimpi buruk sementara kau tidur dan kau memberinya padaku sementara aku terbangun."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya, tetapi senyum si pirang sama sekali tidak menghilang. "Ah, itu. Karena aku selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana aku membenci Ares dan Athena karena mereka selalu yang membawa kemenangan? Hmm… ya, harus kuakui. Bahkan untuk dewa pembicaraan seperti keluhan suami pada istrinya karena dia tidak jadi mendapat jabatan itu memang seperti mimpi buruk."

"Berhenti bercanda dan lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Atau apa?"

Pitch tidak bisa menjawab.

Senyum pria di depannya menjadi semakin kejam. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Pitch. Karena itu, bergabung saja denganku dan bantu aku untuk melawan Ares dan Athena. Aku lelah hanya menjadi kaki tangan Ares."

"Kau sakit," ulangnya dengan desisan.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku yang sakit ini adalah aku yang pernah membuatmu merasa aman, diterima, _tidak_ _sendirian_."

Pitch menunduk.

"Kau lihat? Aku membawamu kesini. Kemana Jack o' Lantern ketika kau lemah? Kemana Leanan Sidhe? Samhain? Hades? Hypnos? Eris?"

Pitch ingin menutup telinganya. Dia membenci nama-nama itu. Kesalahan yang dia buat berkali-kali dengan harapan bahwa kali itu akan ada yang mau menerimanya.

Nama-nama terus meluncur bebas dari mulut si pirang. Tiap nama membuka satu luka lama yang sudah dia coba untuk tutupi.

Ada jeda sebelum senyum yang dia kira tidak bisa bertambah kejam lagi itu mengcewakannya. Si pirang menatapnnya dengan sebuah senyum yang bisa membelah dua wajahnya. "Dan kemana Thanatos saat kau membutuhkannya?"

* * *

"Nick? Nick? Ey, kau mau kemana?"

"Kau mau ikut, Bunny?"

Bunny menggleng. Dengan wajah Nick yang seperti itu; alis tertaut, merengut, mata tajam, dan pipi merah karena marah, kemanapun pasti tidak akan menyenangkan.

"Bagus."

"Setidaknya katakan kau mau kemana," ujar Bunny sebelum Nick melangkah lagi.

Nick hanya mendengus dan mengambil pedangnya. "Aku pergi menagih hutang."

"Pada?"

"Kematian."

* * *

"Lalu, Jack, kau coba cari di sekitar Antartika dan kalau sudah, coba kau cari di sekitar wilayah Alpen. Tooth, kau bertugas untuk mencari Pitch di Asia. Dimanapun yang mungkin. Baiklah, sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu Bunny untuk—"

"NORTH!"

"Ah, Bunny! Kau terlambat. Tugasmu aalah—"

"Lupakan itu! Nick pergi ke rumah Kematian!"

* * *

Mencari seekor kucing hitam dengan mata emas terang bukanlah hal yang susah. Kalau kau pergi siang hari dan kalau kucing itu adalah kucing biasa.

Masalahnya kucing yang sedang dia cari bukanlah kucing biasa dan sekarang di kota Dublin sedang tengah malam dan gang-gang kota itu diselimuti oleh selimut bayangan yang tebal.

Anggaplah seperti mencari sebuah gelas kaca bening di kolam renang dengan keadaan mata setidaknya minus tiga.

Seperti itulah rasanya mencari si kucing hitam ini. Makanya, ketika dia berhasil menemukan kucing itu, dia langsung cepat-cpat melompat dan menangkapnya.

"Dapat kau," ujarnya senang sambil memgang kucing hitam bermata emas di tangannya.

Kucing itu meronta sedikit sampai dia sadar bahwa dia mengenal orang yang sekarang sedang memegangnya. "Nya, Nicholas Saint North Jr rupanya, nya~. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya kucing itu ramah sambil menggeskan kepalanya k tangan Nick yang tengah mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah, ya. Aku bisa minta tolong sedikit, kan?"

"Tentu saja, nya~."

"Bisa tolong bawa aku pada tuanmu? Aku ada perlu sedikit dengannya."

Kucing itu sepertinya merengut sedikit, lalu melompat ke bahu Nick. "Baiklah, nya~. Tapi jangan terlalu ribut. Tuan Thanatos sedang nonton TV."

* * *

Dengan kesal dia mengganti saluran televisinya berkali-kali. Astaga, apa tidak ada film yang menarik lagi di TV? Percuma dia berlangganan TV kabel kalau tidak ada film yang bisa menghiburnya. Sebuah portal terbuka di belakangnya.

"Cait, kau membawa tamu, kulihat," gumamnya sambil membalikan wajahnya dar TV. "Nicholas North Jr."

"Hai, Thanatos. Apa kabarmu?"

Pria berambut hitam itu menggaruk kepalanya sedikit. "Bosan setengah mati. Sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa aku ini Kematian. Jadi, ada perlu apa kemari, Nick?"

Nick menatap mata Thanatos ayng ditutupi oleh sehelai kain hitam. "Uh… kau ingat aku pernah menyelamatkanmu dari salah mngambil jiwa, kan?"

"Hmm… kau mau aku melakukan apa untuk membalasnya?"

"Bantu aku menemukan seseorang."

"Aku bukan GPS, Nick."

"Tapi kau bisa kan?"

Thanatos mengangguk. "Siapa yang ingin kau cari?"

"Aku perlu tahu dimana Pitch Black."

Mungkin di balik kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, Thanatos sedang memelototinya tidak percaya. "Pitch… Black katamu?"

"Ya. Aku mencuri dengar dari Mother Nature dan Ayahku. Dia menghilang dan tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana. Yang jelas, kemungkinan besar dia diculik untuk menjadi budak. Kau tahu… dengan kekuatannya menyebar ketakutan… mungkin roh yang mendapatkannya sekarang bisa memanfaatkan itu karena dia lemah dan bisa diatur dengan mudah."

Thanatos menarik napas dan menghelanya. Tangannya menarik turun kain hitam di matanya. Mata birunya berpendar sedikit menjadi putih dan kembali menjadi biru. "Baiklah, aku tahu dia dimana."

"Bagus. Dimana?"

"Aku akan pergi denganmu, Nicholas North."

"Euh… baiklah?"

Thanatos berbalik kepada kucing hitam bernama Cait itu dan berbicara sedikit dengan bahasa asing yang tidak Nick mengerti.

"Kau bawa senjata, Nicholas?" tanya Thanatos.

"Ya," jawab Nick sambil menunjukan pedang yang menggantung di ikat pinggangnya di balik mantel merahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kita akan mengunjungi Polemos."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Yesh~! Akhirnya apdet~! Serasa ga ada utang~! XD

Ada yang mau ninggalin ripiu? :D

Love and Thanatos  
Shirasaka Konoe


	7. Chapter 7: What The Heck?

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Nick/Pitch, side Jackrabbit

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Wow… saia udah lama ga apdet ni cerita… *baru nyadar*

Hahai~! Langsung aja kalo begitchu~!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Kau tidak makan, kulihat."

Dia tidak menjawab. Kepalanya pening sekali, seperti mau pecah rasanya. Kuitnya terasa panas karena cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu. Tidak ada bayangan di dekatnya kecuali bayangannya sendiri, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya karena bayangannya sendiri—atau bayangan roh dan dewa lainnya—tidak bisa dia gunakan untuk transportasi. Oh, kemana bayangan saat dia membutuhkannya?

"Dan kau masih tidak mau bicara."

Tangan Polemos dengan kasar menarik lengannya dan menariknya sampai berdiri.

Dia hanya memekik kecil.

"Kita hanya harus melakukan sesuatu dengan itu, kan?"

* * *

Oh, demi Manny di atas sana dan Hades di bawah sana. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini, anaknyya malah mempersulit keadaan? Sudah cukup dia sibuk dengan harus mencari Pitch. Sekarang dia juga harus mencari Nick sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu!

Atau lebih tepatnya sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada Nick dan istrinya datang dengan marah karena anak tunggal kesayanganny aitu terkena luka gores.

"Ugh…"

"North, apa sebaiknya kita berpencar saja? Mungkin akan lebih gampang," Tooth dengan bijaknya bertanya.

"Ya, kita berpencar saja. Tooth, kau dengan Sandy, Bunny dengan Jack."

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

* * *

Sementara itu di Olympus, tampak seekor kucing hitam tertidur dengan pulas di pangkuan dewi Athena sementara sang dewi mengelus kucing itu dengan khawatir. "Ares, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Dewa berbadan kekar itu hanya menatap Athena. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain diam dan berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya menerobos masuk ke dalam alam Polemos dan mnyelamatkan Pitch Black tanpa harus bertatap muka dengannya.

* * *

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Nick sambil mnatap bangunan awan di hadapannya. Istana besar dengan pilar-pilar raksasa yang terbuat dari awan. Dan cahaya. Ugh, matanya sakit karena cahaya itu.

"Iya. Dan kurasa daripada kau menatap bangunan ini, labih baik kau mulai berjalan masuk karena aku tidak yakin Black bisa tahan dengan cahaya begini."

Nick mengangguk dan mengambil sebilah pedang dari balik mantelnya.

Dengan satu napas, dia bergegas masuk ke dalam awan.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mau bicara?"

"Mati sana."

Polemos terkekeh dan menjambak rambutnya. "Ayolah, Pitch sayang. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak kuat lagi. Cahaya menyakitimu, kan?"

Pitch membuang muka. Matanya sakit karena terkena cahaya dari tadi dan kulitnya serasa melepuh. Dia ingin sekali melompat ke dalam guanya dan bergelung sambil berguling-guling di atas lantainya yang dingin walaupun itu menyakiti harga dirinya. Sungguh, dia akan lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan bayangan.

"Kalau kau mau membuka bajumu dan membiarkanku menikmati tubuhmu, aku akan menidurkanmu di kamar penuh dengan bayangan," bisik Polemos sambil mengulum ujung telinganya.

Dia tarik perkataannya. Dia tidak mau melakukan itu!

Tangan kasar menari di atas kulitnya yang terlihat di belahan bajunya. "Kau hanya perlu bilang 'ya', Pitch, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang ratu…"

Haha, lucu sekali. Dia bukan ratu. Dia itu raja, sialan! Raja Mimpi Buruk, apalagi!

"Lepaskan aku."

Sebenarnya melakukan ini benar-benar menyakiti harga dirinya (mungkin dengan level yang sama dengan berguling-guling di lantai guanya), tetapi mungkin dengan cara itu bisa. Pitch memutuskan dia harus mencoba ini.

"Kumohon… lepaskan aku…" pintanya sambil memandang Polemos dengan mata yang agak basah. Sebuah isakan melewati bibir tipisnya. "Aku tidak kuat… biarkan aku pulang… kumohon…"

Sang dewa memandangnya dengan wajah yang melembut. Mungkin dia akan jatuh ke perangkap. Pitch tetap terisak sambil memohon.

"Pitch…"

_Ha, kena kau!_

Sebuah seringai merekah di bibir sang dewa. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu."

_Sialan._

"Tapi usaha yang bagus. Kalau saja kau melakukan itu ketika aku sedang menikmatimu, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta," tambahnya sambil berjalan turun dari tampat tidur dan keluar dari kamar itu.

_Sialan._

_Sialan._

_Dasar dewa mesum sialan!_

Pitch diam dan berbaring dengan rengutan di wajahnya.

Ini sama sekali tidak setimpal dengan harga dirinya yang disakiti!

* * *

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan seringai di wajahnya berubah menjadi rengutan.

Ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan, rupanya.

* * *

"Thana…"

"Hmm?"

"Berapa jauh lagi kita harus berjalan sampai cahaya ini berkurang?"

Thanatos tidak menjawab, dia hanya melepaskan kain hitam di matanya dan menyerahkannya pada Nick. "Pakai ini saja," katanya.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih," balas Nick sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti Thanatos yang seperti orang gila dengan memakai kain itu kemana-mana (dan bahkan ketika sedang nonton TV).

Thanatos hanya mengakat bahunya sedikit dan terus berjalan.

Sedikit lagi, dia bisa merasakan tempat dia dan Nick berdiri sekarang makin dekat dengan tempat dimanapun Pitch berada.

Dia hanya berharap mereka berdua tidak sampai kesana ketika semuanya sudah terlambat.

* * *

_"Sedikit saja, Pitch. Aku hanya minta sedikit saja."_

_"Tidak."_

_"Kau mencintaiku, kan?"_

_"Itu tetap bukan alasan aku harus memberimu apa yang kau minta."_

_"Ay__olah, Pitch? Kau tahu aku sangat membutuhkannya…"_

_"Jadi ini maksudmu membawaku ke tempatmu? Untuk menebarkan teror pada lawan-lawanmu?"_

_"Dan karena aku mencintaimu."_

_"Tidak! Kau tidak mencintaiku! Kau hanya butuh rasa takut untuk kau sebarkan kepada musuh-musuhmu!"_

_"Dan kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku agar aku bisa menang?"_

_Pitch menatap dwa di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Selama ini dia benar-benar menanggap dirinya akan mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa dia anggap teman, kekasih, apapun itu namanya. Dia salah besar._

_"Tidak. Dan kau tidak perlu susah-susah menunjukkanku jalan keluar dari istanamu ini, Ares."_

* * *

"Dia tidak ada disini!" pekik Tooth dengan depresi. Setelah satu jam mencari, dia masih belum bisa menemukan Nick dimanapun. Tidak di kamarnya, tidak di Santoff Clausen, tidak dia Asia, tidak dimana-mana. Tidak dimanapun.

Sandy berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara melemparkan pasirnya ke arah Tooth ketika si Peri Gigi tidak melihat. Sayangnya, Tooth menoleh ke samping dan lemparannya meleset lalu malah mengenai seekor anjing yang terikat di tiang lampu. Oh, semoga saja pemiliknya tidak histeris melihat peliharaannya tertidur pulas seperti putri tidur.

"Bagaimana ini, Sandy?"

Dia juga tidak tahu.

* * *

"Ow!" pekik Jack kesakitan karena dia tidak hati-hati, menabrak sebuah pohon, dan jatuh dengan kaki duluan. Tulangnya ngilu dan dia ingin berteriak keras-keras sekarang. Tentu saja tidak bisa karena itu akan membuat Bunny menertawakannya.

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa terowongan jauh lebih aman dari mengudara, _mate_," ujar Bunny sambil bersimpuh di samping Jack dan memerhatikan kaki Jack yang nampaknya terkilir ringan. Dia mengelus sedikit pergelangan kaki yang agak bengkak itu lalu menahan kaki Jack dengan kedua tangannya. "Frostbite, aku tahu kau akan membenciku karena ini."

"Ha? Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau laku—AAAAGGGGHH!"

Bunny menarik kaki Jack tiba-tiba sebelum bocah itu selesai bicara. "Itu yang tadi akan aku lakukan."

"Kangguru… itu sakit…" ringisnya sambil mau menangis. Bunny tidak menghiraukan ringisan Jack dan langsung mengangkat Guardian termuda itu ke gendongan ala pengantin.

"Pegang kuat-kuat, Frosty. Ini tidak akan menjadi perjalanan yang mulus," ujarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan sesaat kemudian langsung terjun bebas ke terowongan.

Jack memeluk lehernya erat-erat, dan kalau dia merasa jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, dia akan mengabaikan itu. Dia lebih peduli pada fakta bahwa Jack sekarang membuat persediaan udara di paru-parunya makin menipis.

"Jack, apa tidak bisa kau berhenti mencekikku?"

Tidak ada balasan.

"_Mate_, aku kehabisan udara."

Jack masih tidak menjawab.

Awalnya dia kira itu karena Jack terlalu takut dengan perjalanan mereka, tapi ketika dia sampai ke tempat tujuan, dia sadar bahwa Jack sedang tertidur. Dengan pulas. Sambil memeluk lehernya dengan kekuatan luar biasa.

Oh, hebat.

* * *

Dengan kepala dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatir mengenai keselamatan anaknya dan rasa takut dengan apa yang akan istrinya lakukan padanya kalau Nick sampai terluka, North mencari anaknya dengan kalap. Dia mengelilingi nyaris semua benua, semua pelosok, sampai-sampai dia dikejar-kejar oleh roh-roh hutan di Amazon karena menurut mereka dia memasuki rumah mereka tanpa izin. Dan percayalah, tampang roh-roh itu tidak lebih baik dari tampang mumi-mumi yang menghiasi museum-museum sejarah. Jauh lebih parah, malah.

Astaga, kenapa anaknya harus pergi ke rumah Kematian segala? Apa Nick tidak tahu Thanatos dan Pitch punya sejarah?

(Saat itu dia sadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, mengingat Nick bahkan tidak peduli dengan yang namanya wanita, apalagi dengan hubungan roh-roh lain.)

Dalam hatinya, North berharap Thanatos tidak akan tahu bahwa Nick sedang jatuh cinta pada Pitch.

Kalau si Kematian itu tahu, kepala Nick bisa menggelinding bebas ke tanah dan mungkin akan digunakan Thanatos untuk pajangan di ruang tamunya.

* * *

"Oh, ya, Nicholas, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Thanatos sambil tetap berjalan dengan sebuah sabit di tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan utangku padamu untuk menemukan Black?"

Nick terdiam sesaat. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali menyelamatkan seorang Pitch Black yang bukan saja pernah mencoba membunuh Ayahnya dan teman-temannya, tetapi juga membuatnya patah hati karena dia adalah sosok asli dari wanita yang Nick sukai (walaupun dia mengaku yang itu adalah salahnya). Dia memutuskan untuk menjawab asal saja.

"Karena hanya kali ini aku butuh mencari seseorang yang namanya kuketahui. Kalau aku mengetahui nama wanita yang membuatku jatuh cinta waktu itu, aku sudah minta tolong padamu," jawabnya polos. Dia tidak bohong, kan? Memang nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa wanita cantik berambut seindah malam dengan mata sayu yang menghipnotis dan bibir tipis yang menggoda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba butuh lagi?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu diam. "Ga tahu ya, tapi kurasa aku ga bakal sering-sering kehilangan jejak orang yang kubutuhkan, sih."

Sang Kematian mengangguk sedikit. Lalu sambil mendekatkan bagian tajam sabitnya pada tengkuk Nick dengan tiba-tiba, dia bertanya dengan suara dinginnya; "Dan kau tidak akan mengaku bahwa kau menyukai Black?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Hnnggg~! Udah berapa lama saia ga apdet?

Kita sudah mendekati akhir dari First Arc, folks~!

Minta ripiunya, ya~! :D

Love and honey  
Shirasaka Konoe


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation? Not So Much

**Title:** Once Upon a Misfit

**Summary:** North punya anak. Dan anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang bahkan keberadaannya mulai meragukan. Siapa yang kelabakan? Guardian tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi guna mereka?

**Pairing:** Nick/Pitch. Yep.

**Rate:** T? Ga tau ya, kalo saia tiba-tiba mesum, bakalan ada M-nya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **URGH! Saia sibuk~! Jadi… jadi… saia lebih sering gambar dari nulis… hiks…

Okeh, jadi… real life is beating me up for good. Beneran deh. Saia capek banget. Banget. Ada masalah kuliah, wisuda, baju buat wisuda, kudu tes ini itu, try outs, belajar, dan lain-lain… pokoknya, agenda saia penuh.

Cukup bacotan saia. Hehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Dan kau tidak akan mengaku kau menyukai Black?"

"Woah! Tunggu dulu! Kau dengar apa yang baru kau tanyakan padaku?"

Mata Thanatos memicing. "Aku cukup sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kutanyakan."

Nick mengangguk dan mendorong sedikit sabit besar Thanatos menjauh dari lehernya. Tidak berhasil. "Baiklah… ugh… ini canggung sekali…"

"Jadi?"

"Y-ya… aku memang sempat jatuh cinta padanya… tapi—"

Kalimat itu tidak pernah selesai

* * *

Kalau saja ada sedikit bayangan yang bisa dia pakai, dia sudah bisa kabur dari sini. 'Itu dia masalahnya' rutuknya dalam kepala, 'Tidak ada bayangan, kau dengar, Pitch Black? Kenapa tidak bisa kau pikirkan cara lain?'

Pitch mengerang kesal.

Kalau saja dia tidak kalah.

Kalau saja dia tidak kepikiran untuk perang melawan Guardians.

_Kalau saja dia tidak kesepian._

Salah siapa itu?

_Salahnya._

Baiklah, sebaiknya dia kembali diam dan memikirkan kembali cara untuk kabur dari sini sebelum dia depresi dan mulai meratapi keadaannya yang menyedihkan yang dimulai hanya karena Thanatos menolak untuk menolongnya waktu itu.

_Thanatos…_

Coret ini semua adalah salahnya.

_Ini semua salah Thanatos._

"Ugh…"

Dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi roh menyedihkan yang bisanya hanya menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahannya. Ini tentu saja bukan salah Thanatos.

_Bukan Thanatos yang mendekatinya._

Matanya mulai panas lagi. Kali ini bukan karena cahaya.

_Satu-satunya kesalahan Thanatos hanyalah…_

* * *

Thanatos menarik sabitnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah dewa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang Nick. "Ah, Polemos, tidak senang bertemu dengamu."

Nick segera berbalik dan mnyiapkan kedua pedangnya yang sudah dia asah dengan baik.

"Thana! Apa kabarmu? Dan… ya, aku juga tidak senang bertemu denganmu," sapa si dewa sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang yang megah dan menyilaukan itu. "Sedang apa kau disini? Apa Tartarus mulai membosankan untukmu? Ya, tinggal dikelilingi oleh orang-orang mati memang tidak menyenangkan."

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Polemos. Aku _**tidak**_ tinggal dalam Tartarus."

Polemos hanya mengerlingkan matanya. "Ya, terserah. Pokoknya aku hanya mau kau pergi dari sini."

"Kembalikan Pitch Black, maka kami akan pergi," jawab Thanatos sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku… tidak yakin aku mengerti atau tidak."

"Aku merasakannya disini. Jangan berbohong, Poly."

Kali ini Polemos yang memicingkan mata. "Tidak ada Pitch Black disini. Dan jangan panggil aku 'Poly', Thany. Aku benci itu."

"Poly."

"Thany."

"Polly Pocket."

"Thania."

"Pol—"

"Euh? Bisa kita berhenti acara saling menghinanya?" akhirnya Nick tidak tahan diabaikan dan memutuskan untuk angkat suara. Jujur, Thanatos dan Polemos terlihat seperti sepasang anak kecil di taman bermain playgroup yang saling menghina nama. Apa mereka yakin mereka sudah berumur ratusan (atau malah ribuan, ya?) tahun?

"Ah, ya. Benar. Maafkan aku. Jadi… sampai mana kita tadi? Oh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini."

"POLEMOS! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU ATAU AKU SUMPAH AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU SAMPAI KAU TIDAK LAGI BISA DIKENAL, SIALAN!"

"Atau tidak."

Nick kembali menodongkan pedangnya yang sempat terlupakan karena acara saling menghina nama Polemos dan Thanatos. "Tidak ada Pitch Black, huh?" sindir Thanatos.

"Oh, tutup mulut Tartarus-mu," balas Polemos sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang dan menerjang ke arah Thanatos dengan pedang yang tiba-tiba ada di tangannya. Nick menahan pedang itu dengan mudah.

Tentu saja. Tidak ada latihan perang yang lebih baik daripada melawan seekor Prajurit Pooka terlatih dan seorang mantan bandit trhebat sepanjang masa. Sekaligus.

Thanatos segera mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Polemos yang langsung melompat jauh ke ujung koridor. "Kau terlihat marah, Thanatos."

"Diam."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan aku menyekap Pitch?"

Ada aura hitam menyelimuti Thanatos. "Diam, Polemos. Atau akan kupotong lidahmu dan kupajang di atas televisi layar datarku."

"Atau karena aku merebutnya darimu?"

Thanatos hanya melihat merah.

* * *

"POLEMOS! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU ATAU AKU SUMPAH AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU DAN MEMBIARKANMU MEMBUSUK SAMPAI KAU TIDAK LAGI BISA DIKENAL, SIALAN!"

Berteriak seperti itu bukan ide terbaiknya. Dia tahu itu. Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika kau disekap olh seorang dewa mesum yang kehadirannya saja bisa membunuh kreativitasmu dalam seni kabur-mengabur?

(Dirinya mulai mempertanyakan apa 'kabur-mengabur' itu bahkan adalah sebuah kata)

Pitch menggeliat bosan. Tenggorokannya agak perih setelah berteriak sekencang itu. Lagian, dimana sih, si dewa mesum satu itu?

"Aaaaahhh…" desahnya panjang dan tanpa semangat.

Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Dan itu membosankan.

* * *

Merah.

Benar-benar hanya merah.

"POLEMOOOOSS!" teriak Thanatos geram sambil melempar kain merah yang menutupi matanya. Berani-beraninya si dewa minor itu menggunakan trik payah itu padanya! Apa-apaan ini?!

"North Jr., kejar di…a…" dan Thanatos sadar bahwa Nick sudah tidak ada. "Sebaiknya kau sudah mengejarnya," rutuk Thanatos sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan keberadaan Nick.

Dia membuka matanya yang berpendar sebentar itu. "Bagus."

* * *

"Ngg…"

Dengan wajah bosannya yang datar, Pitch berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur luas yang empuk. Dia tahu itu benar-benar bukan klakuan yang pantas untuk seorang Nightmare king. Tapi… hei, kalau tidak ada yang tahu, tidak akan ada yang 'terluka', kan? Seperti halnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa dia diam-diam suka makan permen dan cokelat.

Ugh.

"Pitch!"

Pintu terbuka, Polemos berlari ke dalam dan langsung mengangkatnya yang langsung mematung sambil berharap Polemos tidak baru saja melihat dia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur. "Mari kitra pergi dari sini, sayang."

Sebelum Polemos bisa membawa Pitch kluar dari kamar itu, Nick sudah berdiri di pintu masuk dan menghunus kedua pedangnya. "Nah, kau mau kemana?"

"Nicholas!"

"Hai, Pitch," sapa Nick samil tersenyum.

Si dewa perang merengut dalam-dalam. "Awas, bocah, kau tidak mau ada yang terluka, kan?"

Nick mengangkat bahunya. "Kau biarkan dia bebas dan aku akan pergi."

"Aku tidak suka itu."

"Lalu?"

Polemos melepas Pitch, yang langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan sebuah pekikan yang tidak-Nightmare-King sekali, begitu saja dan langsung menyerang pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya dengan pedang. "Oh, kau tidak akan mau tahu, bocah…" desisnya kesal ketika Nick menahannya dengan kedua pedangnya.

"Hm? Coba saja."

* * *

"Ares, berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir. Aku pusing melihatmu."

Ares menatap Athena kesal. "Kau punya saran aku harus melakukan apa, kalau begitu?"

Dewi perang itu menatap Ares. "Membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Pitch Black?"

Seandainya Athena tahu.

Dia sudah membuat rencana untuk menyelamatkan Pitch dari tadi! Sudah ada setidaknya sepuluh rencana yang selesai di otaknya dan tiga di antaranya anti-gagal! Hanya saja, tidak ada satupun dari itu semua yang memungkinkannya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Pitch!

"Kau takut pada Pitch?"

Apa itu?

"Ha?"

"Kau takut pada Pitch? Kau tidak terlihat ingin bertemu dengannya."

Ares menggelengkan kepalanya. Nampaknya Athena tahu lebih banyak dari yang dia kira.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Aku tidak takut pada Pitch…"

"Lalu? Kau punya rencana, aku punya rencana, kita tinggal ambil senjata dan pergi, tetapi kau tetap memilah-milah cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya tanpa bertemu dengannya. Ada apa? Kalau kau bukan takut pada Pitch, aku tidak tahu lagi."

Sebuah helaan napas. "Thanatos, Athy."

Athena memandangnya bingung. "Aku, sebanyak aku benci mengatakan ini, takut pada Thanatos."

* * *

"Tidak adaaaaa…" raung Tooth depresi karena dia masih belum juga menemukan Nick. Dia menangis, bahkan. Sandy sudah tidak tahu lagi dia harus melakukan apa agar Tooth berhenti menangis.

Sampai ketika seekor kucing hitam melompat ke pangkuan Tooth yang masih menangis sambil bersimpuh di satu jalan sepi di bagian antah berantah sebuah negara bernama Indonesia.

"Kau Toothiana?"

"Hiks… i-iya… hiks…"

"Uhm… Tuan Thana menyuruhku untuk memberitahu salah satu dari Guardians yang pertama kali kutemui, nya~."

"Ugh… hiks… lalu…?"

"Dia bilang, beritahu para Guardians bahwa Nicholas St. North Jr. sedang bersama dengannya. Mereka sedang berada di istana Polemos."

Sandy menatap Tooth yang balas menatapnya. "Aku belum mendengar tentangnya selama dua ratus tahun terkakhir…" ujar Tooth, tangisannya sudah agak mereda.

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya cepat, Nona Peri Gigi. Setahuku, Polemos benci tiga perempat mati mata Tuan Thana, nya~. Aku tidak yakin North Jr. akan aman bersamanya. Walaupun aku tidak meragukan kekuatan tuanku, nya~, anak North bisa saja celaka kalau dia tidak hati-hati… hei, kalian kemana, nya~?"

"Mengumpulkan Guanrdians. Kami harus pergi ke rumah Polemos!" jawab Tooth sebelum melanjutkan melesat untuk mencari teman-temannya untuk secepat mungkin pergi ke kediaman Polemos.

* * *

Keadaan tidak terlalu bagus bagi si dewa minor, terlebih lagi ketika Thanatos juga bergabung bersama Nick setelah berapa kali tersesat karena istana ini benar-benar butuh renovasi saking terlalu banyaknya lorong bercabang.

Tapi dia punya sesuatu yang bisa dia pakai. "Mundur, atau aku akan dengan senang hati mengiris lehernya."

Pitch mencoba untuk melpaskan diri tapi tidak bisa. Ruangan ini mash terlalu terang dan itu mulai membuatnya nyaris tidak sadar. Ya, dia berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur tadi juga adalah salah satu efek dari cahaya ini. Tidak, bukan, dia tidak biasanya melakukan itu. Kan?

Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah Polemos melepaskannya agar Nick dan Thanatos bisa menyrang si dewa itu dengan bebas. Karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak ketika dia ditahan, sialan! Harusnya mereka tidak peduli padanya! Lawan saja Polemos! Lukanya mungkin akan sakit, tapi dia akan sembuh!

"Kalian tahu, satu hal yang kurang dari kalian. Kalian terlalu peduli. Kalau saja kalian tidak peduli padanya, mungkin sekarang kalian sudah mengalahkanku, kan?" ujar Polemos sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kau…" desis Thanatos.

"Kurasa karena kalian terlalu sayang padanya."

Alis Nick tertaut karena kesal.

"Coba… hmm… apa yang dihasilkan dari mencintai seornag Nightmare King? Tidak ada. Kecuali kalau kau mau menggunakannya, tentu saja."

"Polemos…" kali ini Pitch yang mendesis.

"Ada apa, sayang? Oh! Astaga… betapa cerobohnya aku. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu di hadapanmu! Kau akan… melakukan apa? Menangis dan meraung? Tidak, aku membutuhkanmu.

"Aku perlu kau untuk membuat Ares dan Athena takut. Sudah terlalu lama mereka dielu-elukan. Siapa yang memenangkan perang? Ares. Siapa pembuat strategi terbaik? Athena. Aku? Aku hanya dianggap dewa rendah hanya karena aku bukan keluarga dekat Zeus!

"Selama ini… yang membawa kemenangan untuk Ares adalah aku. Aku! Kenapa dia yang mendapat semua pujian itu? Hah! Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengasah pedang sebaik aku!

"Dan Athena. Sikapnya yang sok itu membuatku muak! Dan kau, Pitch, akan membantuku menghancurkan mereka."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh, ini bukan tentang kau mau atau tidak. Aku bisa memberimu apapun kalau kau melakukannya."

Pitch diam. "Apapun?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya. Apapun," jawab Polemos, sebuah seringai kembali merekah di bibirnya.

"Mati."

Ruangan yang sudah sunyi itu sudah bertambah sunyi lagi kalau bisa. "Apa, sayangku?"

"Aku ingin mati. Kau tidak bisa memberikan itu padaku."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Fuhah~! Berapa lama saia ga apdet ini cerita? Lama banget? Iya, saia juga tau…

Maaph, akhir-akhir ini saia benar-benar ga bisa banyak krjain fic. Mau wisuda dan lagi siap-siap sama yang namanya kuliah. Ugh. Real life is hell. Walopun, ya, saia menikmati hidup kok. Tapi tetep aja.

Wokeh~! Hibur saia dengan ripiu, plis? *kedip-kedip* *kelilipan*

Love and milk  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
